1. Field
The invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to anchors for bodily implants and methods for anchoring the bodily implants into a patient's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common practice while inserting bodily implants, such as slings used in the treatment of urinary incontinence or fecal incontinence, is to use anchors. An anchor assists in holding a bodily implant and prevents it from being dislodged from its intended location with respect to an anatomy of a patient's body. The anchor works by engaging with surrounding anatomy and creating sufficient force to hold the bodily implant in its intended position.
Existing anchors are designed with anchoring protrusions. These protrusions vary in size based on the holding force required to anchor the bodily implants. In some existing anchors, the greater the holding force required, the longer the protrusions are. In some existing anchors, the protrusions are sharpened at their distal ends to ensure engagement of the anchors with surrounding tissues within the patient's body. However, it may be undesirable to leave the bodily implants, which have sharp edges protruding outwards, within the patient's body as the sharp edges may damage the surrounding tissues causing pain and discomfort. Further, such anchors may also cause damage to internal tissues of the patient's body during insertion and removal of anchors.
Thus, there is a need for an anchor that precludes the need for protrusions with sharp edges. Further, there is a need for an anchor that can exert a holding force on a bodily implant to anchor it at a suitable location in the patient's body.